For the filling of compressed air bottles, installations equipped with safety resources, especially passive, are known, of great resistance and sturdiness, designed for the prevention of accidents resulting from possible leaks of said fluid and of breakage of the recipients themselves and which, due to their characteristics, are commonly known as bunkers. The construction and maintenance of said installations is, obviously, very elevated.
On the market there is a type of cabinet for the filling of bottles in which the bottles are inserted in vertical position and must be adjusted carefully in their orientation so that the filling can be done correctly. Normally, the cabinet in question accepts one type or size of bottle for filling (except in the case of readaptation), preferably, and this is not possible for paired bottles in what is known in the specialty as “twin bottles”. Moreover, given the configuration of the installation, the operators of the cabinet in question are forced to adopt uncomfortable and tiring postures in their work.
There is, therefore, a need to dispose of a cabinet for the filling of compressed air bottles which eliminates the disadvantages mentioned.